Tired of Fighting
by nieka1995901
Summary: The summary is on the inside, so if you read the summary go on and read the whole thing!
1. Summary

**Ichigo's tired of fighting; tired of constantly hiding his feelings, tired of Shirosaki's rambling. But what can he do when the one he loves (or the one he thinks he loves) might not return his feelings…**

**Renji's so tired of hiding his feelings; he's even more tired of having to fight them and Ichigo. He really likes Ichigo but is he the one he loves… he can't tell him because he may not feel the same way… and his heart keeps telling him he's not the one…**

**This is a YAOI (boy/boy) don't read if you don't like. I don't own bleach or its characters**

**Lots of people's love story**

**Pairings: Jyuushirou, Uryuu, and Shunsui, Kira and Shuunei, Chad and Rukia, others not decided**


	2. Just Another Day

Ichigo sat up in bed stretching and checked the clock. He sighed climbing out of bed, grabbing his clothes, and hitting the showers.

An hour later, he headed out the door on his way to school.

"`Sup carrot top." Renji said walking up with Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad

"Not today blossom." Ichigo said pausing to let Orihime catch up with them

Renji growled at the nickname but continued walking. Rukia rolled her eyes; she knew the two liked each other but they wouldn't tell one another. Orihime sighed. She had tried to get them together but failed miserably.

"Tell him." Shiro hissed in his head and Ichigo sighed

"Leave it alone." He growled back

Once at school Ichigo walked off leaving his friends and going to the bathroom to wash his face.

Renji walked in and pushed him against one of the stall doors

"Wha' the hell is ya problem? Ya can ignore me all ya want; I don't give a damn but don't ignore them." He growled

Ichigo pushed him away from him, "You can't tell me what to do, just shut the hell up." He yelled back

"I'm just trying ta helping ya dumb ass." Renji snapped

"Well don't, I don't need your help now leave me the hell alone!" Ichigo yelled walking away from him only to be stopped by Shiro

"Get out of my way." Ichigo growled but the fight was slowly leaving his voice

"Tell him or I will." Shiro hissed

Ichigo's shoulders sagged; he was so tired of this, "Do what you want I don't give a damn anymore." Ichigo said pushing past him and storming out. Renji looked at the hallow who sighed and leaned against him.

"Tell me what?" he asked

Shiro looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry only he can tell you not me." He said before pulling away from him and running off to find Ichigo

Renji sighed running his hand through his hair, "_I_ wonder what's wrong with Ichigo today he looks so down, I wish I could help him but he hates me." Renji thought as he headed to one of the classes he shared with the strawberry

Ichigo slipped out of the school and headed to the park it was the only place he could find peace now a days. He was so caught up in his thought that he failed to notice the hallowed with claws that touched the ground, coming towards him

"Ichigo!" Shiro yelled but the warning came too late as the claws entered Ichigo's stomach before they were removed. Ichigo quickly got rid of the hallow but fell to the ground panting as it vanished

"ICHIGO!" Shiro ran to his side and could see that he was fading fast he had to go get help or the other boy would die soon, which meant he too would die

At lunch

"Hey where's carrot top?" Renji asked looking around to hide his worried expression

"We haven't seen him all day." Rukia said as Hichigo popped up with bloody hands

"Guys hurry Ichigo needs your help." He said panting his vision getting blurry, "Shit Ichigo hold on a little longer." he thought

"Where is he?" Orihime said as they rushed out of the school

"He's in the park hurry he's fading quickly." Shiro said disappearing again. Once at the park they found Ichigo cover in blood

"Oh god, we have to get him to the hospital." Rukia said as Renji picked him up and they ran off towards the hospital. Red was the last thing Ichigo saw before the world went black around him

Eight hours later

Ichigo woke up and looked around him, "W-Where am I?" He asked quietly

"You're in the hospital." Byakuya answered

"How did I get here?" Ichigo asked trying to sit up but someone pushed him back down

"Renji carried you here after we found you in the park." Rukia said

"Renji?" Ichigo asked confused

"Yes, now tell us what happened those are no normal wounds." Byakuya said as Shiro wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and Byakuya rolled his eyes

"Hallow caught me off guard, I was able to take him down but this is the consequence for me not paying attention." Ichigo said laughing bitterly

"It's not funny." Orihime protested

"Never said it was" Ichigo muttered closing his eyes and going to sleep

Later that night

Renji walked into Ichigo's room and sat next to him

"How is he?" he whispered

"He'll survive." Shiro said quietly

Renji sighed running his hand through his hair

"You should tell him before he does something stupid."Shiro whispered

"He won't do anything like that. I just need some more time, I'll tell him next week." Renji whispered back

"You don't share a mind with him; you don't know what he's capable of. You two are driving me crazy with these secretes you're keeping from each other." Shiro said sitting in the redhead's lap, if Byakuya saw this he would kill them both

"Just give me a little more time." Renji said hugging the hallow close he was like a teddy bear to Renji, one that belonged to his dangerous captain

Shiro sighed, "Fine do what you want." He said after a while

A week later:

"When can I get out of here?" Ichigo asked the doctor

"Two more days then you can go." The doctor said patiently

"Hey Ichigo where's Renji he was suppose to stay with you until I got here." Rukia said as the doctor left the room

"Yeah well I haven't seen him since he kissed me to get me to take that stupid medicine." Ichigo said lying down

"Oh… Wait a minute he did what?" Rukia nearly yelled

"Not so loud and you heard me the first time." Ichigo muttered

"I thought you would be happy when he kissed you." She said a little more quietly

"He's just mad it didn't last long like he wanted it to." Shiro said smirking when he saw Ichigo blush

"Awe that's so sweet!" Rukia said smiling

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered pulling the cover over his head

"Hey carrot top." Renji said walking in with his hands in his pocket

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ichigo growled

"Because I'm tired of fighting." Renji said simply sitting in the chair beside his bed. Ichigo pulled the cover away from his face and stared at him before looking away and nodding his understanding

The next day on his way to school, Ichigo ran into Grimmjow. Yeah I know the doctor said two more days but Ichigo talked him into letting him out a day early

"Yo Ichigo ya wanna go on a date with me?" He asked walking up

Ichigo looked over to where his friends stood talking, "Sure." He said before walking over to his friends after Grimmjow told him what time he would pick him up

"Okay guys let's go." Ichigo said walking towards the school


	3. One Night Stands Can Hurt

"Ichigo this is not a good idea." Shiro said

"And why not?" Ichigo asked

"You don't even like him and you don't know enough about him. He's untrustworthy!" Hichigo protested

"It's just one date." Ichigo said getting dressed

"With Grimmjow? Really?" Shiro growled

"So what's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked

"Fine go, ahead and as soon as he use you don't come crying to me. Leave now you'll be back in three hours." Shiro growled stomping off

Ichigo sighed he didn't want to go but before he could change his mind his feet were carrying him out the door and he found himself getting in Grimmjow's car

At his apartment

"Would you like some tea or something while we watch the movie?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah tea's fine." Ichigo said looking around the spacious living room

Grimmjow brought in the tea and started the movie Ichigo took a sip and looked at the TV

"So I heard you were in the hospital for a week." Grimmjow said watching him closely

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow and look at the other male, "Yeah it was a hallow attack." He said finally

"Oh that must have sucked." Grimmjow said watching the orange-haired boy finish off his tea

"Nah it wasn't that bad, I mean I'm still alive right?" Ichigo said giving a small smile

"Yeah I guess so." The older said turning back to the movie

Halfway through the movie Ichigo started to feel weird his vision was getting blurry. He felt someone's hands touching him, his shirt being taken off

"W-What did y-you do t-to me." Ichigo asked fighting his drowsiness trying to get away from the wondering hands there went his belt and pants

"I just put a couple of muscle relaxers in your drink." Grimmjow said removing his clothes

"W-Why?" Ichigo asked still trying to get away

"How else would I get my way, your body will be mine's tonight." Grimmjow purred and that was the last thing Ichigo heard before everything went black. However, he could still feel everything. The pain of being taken without permission the blood running down from his hole the semen of the other male's entering his body. This went on for three and a half hours and he could feel his clothes being put back on him and then the night air and when he finally came around he was slumped down on his porch

He looked at his watch; he had only been gone four hours. But, Shiro had been right he shouldn't have gone. Now he would have to face his hallow-self no longer a wonderful virgin. But as the dirty, stupid teen, he was.

Ichigo opened the door and headed straight to his room where he knew his hallow waited. He climbed into his lap and sobbed into his chest

"So how did it go?" Shiro asked quietly

Ichigo cried harder, "You were right… he-he drugged me and-and took my-my virginity… I feel so dirty… I was so stupid!" Ichigo said in between sobs as he cried harder

For the rest of the night Shiro tried to comfort him. Ichigo cried his-self to sleep; even in sleep the tears never stopped flowing

The next day

"`Sup hi-carrot top, where's carrot top?" Renji asked

"Uh… He's not feeling well." Shiro said going back towards the house

"I'm fine." Ichigo muttered walking off towards school rubbing his still tear stained face and swollen red eyes

"Ichigo have you been crying?" Rukia asked

"Why do you care?" Ichigo muttered

"Because we're your friends." Chad said but Ichigo didn't answer he just kept walking

"Shiro what's wrong with him?" Orihime asked

"He went on a date with Grimmjow. I tried to warn him but he didn't listen and he got… used." Shiro said quietly trying not to remind Ichigo

"Oh my goodness that's so sad, maybe we should talk to him." Rukia suggested

"No! Give him time to cope with it first." Shiro said going back to Ichigo whose shoulder slumped and his mood seemed to cascade further down

Renji did the last thing any of them thought he would do, he ran up and kissed him, and not just a peck on the lips, a big, sloppy, tongue down the throat kiss. Everyone froze in shock before shrugging and walking on to school. Ten more minutes later Renji pulled away and Ichigo looked up at him

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo whispered

"Because I like you and I have for a while." Renji said taking his hands

"Even after what happened last night?" Ichigo asked shuddering at the memory

"Of course." Renji said pulling him into a hug

"I-I like you too." Ichigo said sighing

"About time." Shiro said as the three started back walking towards the school

Renji chuckled, "I love you hi-carrot top." He added before laughing and running to catch up with Chad

Ichigo sighed heading to his class, "Come on hi-ichi you're going to make us late." He called back to his dark half who had frozen at the redhead's words "That guy must have a death wish." He thought before following his lighter half

Later that night

Renji sat in Ichigo's room waiting for the two boys to come back in.

"Alright we're back." Ichigo said bringing in the food as Hichigo carried six bottles of sake

"So how about a game of truth or dare?" Ichigo asked sitting down and taking a drink from Hichigo and downing half the bottle

"Ok, Renji truth or dare?" Shiro asked

"Ummm… Dare." Renji said taking the bottle from Ichigo and drinking the rest of its contents

"Alright I dare you to strip down to your boxers." Hichigo said smirking. Renji shrugged and did as he was asked.

"Ichigo truth or dare?" Renji asked sitting back down

"Dare." Ichigo said easily

"Alright you got a whole two bottles of sake with your name on it."Renji said handing him the drinks

Ichigo did his dare and turned to Shiro who could tell the teen was going past his drinking limit, "True or care Shiro?" he asked well slurred is the right word

"Dare!" Shiro said proudly

"Alright those three bottle are all yours." Ichigo said as he took out five extra bottles

"That's it? Well ok." He said finishing the drinks in two minutes

By two that morning they were all naked on the bed covered in sweat and panting. They were also sloppy drunk.

The Next Day

"Uhhh this is one hell of a hangover." Ichigo said rubbing his temples and lower back

"I have to agree with that." Shiro said stretching his sore muscles

"Don't be so loud." Renji muttered sitting up and holding his head

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night." Ichigo whispered

"Okay I won't." Renji said smirking

"We got wasted and had a lot of hot, sweaty, unprotected sex! Up until four this morning!" Shiro said laughing

"Explains the pain." Ichigo groaned laying back down

"Come on Ichigo we got to get ready for school." Renji said pulling the covers back

"No my ass and head hurts like hell, leave me alone." Ichigo grumbled

"Get your ass up out of bed and ready for school." Shiro growled hitting him on said sore ass

Ichigo winced before muttering something under his breath but climbed out of bed to go get ready. Renji chuckled going to get dressed himself

Thirty minutes later

They headed out the door towards school

"Hi guys!" Rukia yelled

All three of them held their heads groaning, "Rukia hangover over here." Ichigo muttered

"Opps sorry." She said more quietly, "What did you guys do last night?" she added

Ichigo blushed, "Nothing we drank sake and played truth or dare." He said quickly to cover the blush

"Uh huh, what's with the limp?" Orihime and Uryuu asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said walking ahead of them as Renji and Shiro started laughing

"You're redder than a strawberry and tomato put together." Chad said laughing

"I am not!" Ichigo said walking faster, "Hey Shunsui!" He said going up to one of his many friends from the soul society, when Uryuu saw him he stopped laughing and went over to the older male who smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey Ichigo, I was just looking for you. Sorry I didn't come visit you when you were in the hospital." Shunsui said shaking his hand noticing the ginger way Ichigo moved

"That's okay why were you looking for me?" Ichigo asked

"Well Grimmjow's in the soul society bragging about how he got you to sleep with him on the first date." Shunsui said quietly looking over at Renji who stood by watching them and smirking whenever Ichigo made a bad move which caused him to wince. Shunsui pulled Uryuu closer

"That no good son of a bitch drugged my drink. I would never do anything like that." Ichigo growled moving back but quickly shifting from one leg to the other

"Drugged how?" Shunsui asked

"He put muscle relaxers in my drink there wasn't anything I could do after those pills went into effect." Ichigo said sighing

"That's all I need to know, we'll handle this." Shunsui said

"No we won't let Renji take care of it." Byakuya said watching Shiro

"Renji?" Shunsui asked, "I'll see you later." He whispered to Uryuu who blushed and nodded

"It would be my pleasure." Renji said smirking as Ichigo winced again

"What about me?" Shiro asked and Byakuya raised an eyebrow

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in." Renji answered not looking at his captain

That night

Ichigo squirmed under Renji, "Why are you doing this?" He asked moaning as Shiro licked his neck, "Byakuya's going to kill you for this." He added to Shiro who shrugged

"Because I have to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget." Renji whispered as Ichigo's boxers slipped to the floor

**(Warning Slight Lemon)**

Renji pulled him up as Shiro slid behind him before taking off his clothes and pushing into him just as Shiro did

"Ahh! Shit!" Ichigo moaned

"Shhh others do live here." Shiro said teasingly

"You're the ones…" Ichigo started but was cut off when they thrust deeper inside him and Renji claimed his mouth so he wouldn't scream

"So tense you are, but we'll have you relaxed in no time." Renji whispered huskily while stroking him. Ichigo tried to scream but two tongues prevented any sound from escaping his mouth. Even when they got rougher Ichigo couldn't scream, couldn't make a sound at all. He felt his eyes start to roll back as he panted. This was too good to be true.

Five hours later (Lemon ends)

Ichigo lay sleeping between Renji and Shiro. Breathing slowly returning to normal. Covered in sweat and plenty of semen

The next day (Saturday)

Ichigo woke up to a note on his pillow:

Ichigo gone to the soul society be back later- Renji and Shiro

Ichigo sighed laying back down

~Knock Knock~

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's me- Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime." Rukia called

"Crap I don't need them to know what went on last night the pain in my body is enough a reminder as it is." Ichigo thought putting on some pants, put their dirty clothes in the hamper and climbed back in bed; "Come in." he called

They came in and sat beside him "God they sat in it." He thought grimacing on the inside

"You're not going to the soul society?" Chad asked

"I guess when are we going?" He asked sitting up slowly

"Wow that's a lot of hickies." Orihime commented and Ichigo blushed a deep red

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "We're going whenever you get ready." He said quietly

"Alright let me get dressed and if you guys knew what you were sitting in you'd go home and change and meet back here." Ichigo said climbing out of bed slowly, getting his clothes out, and going to get in the shower

"Ewww!" Orihime squealed as they jumped off the bed and left to go change and maybe burn their clothes

They came back to find Ichigo changing his bed covers and wincing ever so often

"You okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked

Ichigo quickly composed himself and decided to lie, "Yeah just a couple of old wounds acting up. So are you guys ready to go?" he said/asked smoothly putting the pillows on his bed

"Sure." Rukia said not fully believing him but decided not to press it and opened the gate

The soul society

"Hey Ichigo, Haven't seen you in a while." Kenpachi said walking up and patting him on the back, noticing the wince Ichigo quickly covered

"Yeah it's been a lot going on. Have you seen Shiro or Renji?" Ichigo asked smiling

"Yep everybody's headed that way. They're on their way to the fighting arena." He said waving and walking away with Yachiru smiling and waving at them as he walked

"I wonder where Byakuya is." Rukia pondered

"Wherever he is he's going to be pissed when he find out that Shiro participated in Ichigo and Renji's late night activities." Uryuu said watching as Ichigo blushed furiously

"He's at the fighting arena, you guys can come with me if you want and more than Shiro is gonna get in trouble when it comes to that, all three of them are." Shuunei said standing beside them

Ichigo paled, "Oh great he would get us in trouble with Byakuya." He thought, "I'm going to kill him when I see him. Last night was great sure but Byakuya finding out about it is like signing your death wish." A voice added

"Sure we'll go with you, where's your boyfriend." Orihime asked trying to change the subject

Shuunei blushed, "Kira's already there." He said before he started walking, the group laughed and followed

"Hey Ichigo I didn't think you'd show." Kira said pulling his lover closer to him

"Kira!" Shuunei whined blushing

"Stop your whining and come on so we can get some good seats." Kira said rolling his eyes and pulling Shuunei along with him as the others followed, except Uryuu who went over and sat in Jyuushirou's lap

"What am I invisible?" Shunsui asked the young Quincy

"Sorry." Uryuu said quietly as the other pulled him in his lap

"Hey! I had him first." Jyuushirou pouted

"We'll both have him later." Shunsui said quietly

"Hey that's my choice!" the Quincy grumbled

"You lost that choice on our first date sweet cheeks." Jyuushirou said smirking as Uryuu blushed but said nothing more in protest (Yeah he had sex with them on the first date. Uryuu: So nothing's wrong with that! Me: Shut up I didn't say it like that, anyways back to the story)


	4. One Fight Leads To Another

"Ichigo this is not a good idea." Shiro said

"And why not?" Ichigo asked

"You don't even like him and you don't know enough about him. He's untrustworthy!" Hichigo protested

"It's just one date." Ichigo said getting dressed

"With Grimmjow? Really?" Shiro growled

"So what's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked

"Fine go, ahead and as soon as he use you don't come crying to me. Leave now you'll be back in three hours." Shiro growled stomping off

Ichigo sighed he didn't want to go but before he could change his mind his feet were carrying him out the door and he found himself getting in Grimmjow's car

At his apartment

"Would you like some tea or something while we watch the movie?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah tea's fine." Ichigo said looking around the spacious living room

Grimmjow brought in the tea and started the movie Ichigo took a sip and looked at the TV

"So I heard you were in the hospital for a week." Grimmjow said watching him closely

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrow and look at the other male, "Yeah it was a hallow attack." He said finally

"Oh that must have sucked." Grimmjow said watching the orange-haired boy finish off his tea

"Nah it wasn't that bad, I mean I'm still alive right?" Ichigo said giving a small smile

"Yeah I guess so." The older said turning back to the movie

Halfway through the movie Ichigo started to feel weird his vision was getting blurry. He felt someone's hands touching him, his shirt being taken off

"W-What did y-you do t-to me." Ichigo asked fighting his drowsiness trying to get away from the wondering hands there went his belt and pants

"I just put a couple of muscle relaxers in your drink." Grimmjow said removing his clothes

"W-Why?" Ichigo asked still trying to get away

"How else would I get my way, your body will be mine's tonight." Grimmjow purred and that was the last thing Ichigo heard before everything went black. However, he could still feel everything. The pain of being taken without permission the blood running down from his hole the semen of the other male's entering his body. This went on for three and a half hours and he could feel his clothes being put back on him and then the night air and when he finally came around he was slumped down on his porch

He looked at his watch; he had only been gone four hours. But, Shiro had been right he shouldn't have gone. Now he would have to face his hallow-self no longer a wonderful virgin. But as the dirty, stupid teen, he was.

Ichigo opened the door and headed straight to his room where he knew his hallow waited. He climbed into his lap and sobbed into his chest

"So how did it go?" Shiro asked quietly

Ichigo cried harder, "You were right… he-he drugged me and-and took my-my virginity… I feel so dirty… I was so stupid!" Ichigo said in between sobs as he cried harder

For the rest of the night Shiro tried to comfort him. Ichigo cried his-self to sleep; even in sleep the tears never stopped flowing

The next day

"`Sup hi-carrot top, where's carrot top?" Renji asked

"Uh… He's not feeling well." Shiro said going back towards the house

"I'm fine." Ichigo muttered walking off towards school rubbing his still tear stained face and swollen red eyes

"Ichigo have you been crying?" Rukia asked

"Why do you care?" Ichigo muttered

"Because we're your friends." Chad said but Ichigo didn't answer he just kept walking

"Shiro what's wrong with him?" Orihime asked

"He went on a date with Grimmjow. I tried to warn him but he didn't listen and he got… used." Shiro said quietly trying not to remind Ichigo

"Oh my goodness that's so sad, maybe we should talk to him." Rukia suggested

"No! Give him time to cope with it first." Shiro said going back to Ichigo whose shoulder slumped and his mood seemed to cascade further down

Renji did the last thing any of them thought he would do, he ran up and kissed him, and not just a peck on the lips, a big, sloppy, tongue down the throat kiss. Everyone froze in shock before shrugging and walking on to school. Ten more minutes later Renji pulled away and Ichigo looked up at him

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo whispered

"Because I like you and I have for a while." Renji said taking his hands

"Even after what happened last night?" Ichigo asked shuddering at the memory

"Of course." Renji said pulling him into a hug

"I-I like you too." Ichigo said sighing

"About time." Shiro said as the three started back walking towards the school

Renji chuckled, "I love you hi-carrot top." He added before laughing and running to catch up with Chad

Ichigo sighed heading to his class, "Come on hi-ichi you're going to make us late." He called back to his dark half who had frozen at the redhead's words "That guy must have a death wish." He thought before following his lighter half

Later that night

Renji sat in Ichigo's room waiting for the two boys to come back in.

"Alright we're back." Ichigo said bringing in the food as Hichigo carried six bottles of sake

"So how about a game of truth or dare?" Ichigo asked sitting down and taking a drink from Hichigo and downing half the bottle

"Ok, Renji truth or dare?" Shiro asked

"Ummm… Dare." Renji said taking the bottle from Ichigo and drinking the rest of its contents

"Alright I dare you to strip down to your boxers." Hichigo said smirking. Renji shrugged and did as he was asked.

"Ichigo truth or dare?" Renji asked sitting back down

"Dare." Ichigo said easily

"Alright you got a whole two bottles of sake with your name on it."Renji said handing him the drinks

Ichigo did his dare and turned to Shiro who could tell the teen was going past his drinking limit, "True or care Shiro?" he asked well slurred is the right word

"Dare!" Shiro said proudly

"Alright those three bottle are all yours." Ichigo said as he took out five extra bottles

"That's it? Well ok." He said finishing the drinks in two minutes

By two that morning they were all naked on the bed covered in sweat and panting. They were also sloppy drunk.

The Next Day

"Uhhh this is one hell of a hangover." Ichigo said rubbing his temples and lower back

"I have to agree with that." Shiro said stretching his sore muscles

"Don't be so loud." Renji muttered sitting up and holding his head

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night." Ichigo whispered

"Okay I won't." Renji said smirking

"We got wasted and had a lot of hot, sweaty, unprotected sex! Up until four this morning!" Shiro said laughing

"Explains the pain." Ichigo groaned laying back down

"Come on Ichigo we got to get ready for school." Renji said pulling the covers back

"No my ass and head hurts like hell, leave me alone." Ichigo grumbled

"Get your ass up out of bed and ready for school." Shiro growled hitting him on said sore ass

Ichigo winced before muttering something under his breath but climbed out of bed to go get ready. Renji chuckled going to get dressed himself

Thirty minutes later

They headed out the door towards school

"Hi guys!" Rukia yelled

All three of them held their heads groaning, "Rukia hangover over here." Ichigo muttered

"Opps sorry." She said more quietly, "What did you guys do last night?" she added

Ichigo blushed, "Nothing we drank sake and played truth or dare." He said quickly to cover the blush

"Uh huh, what's with the limp?" Orihime and Uryuu asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said walking ahead of them as Renji and Shiro started laughing

"You're redder than a strawberry and tomato put together." Chad said laughing

"I am not!" Ichigo said walking faster, "Hey Shunsui!" He said going up to one of his many friends from the soul society, when Uryuu saw him he stopped laughing and went over to the older male who smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey Ichigo, I was just looking for you. Sorry I didn't come visit you when you were in the hospital." Shunsui said shaking his hand noticing the ginger way Ichigo moved

"That's okay why were you looking for me?" Ichigo asked

"Well Grimmjow's in the soul society bragging about how he got you to sleep with him on the first date." Shunsui said quietly looking over at Renji who stood by watching them and smirking whenever Ichigo made a bad move which caused him to wince. Shunsui pulled Uryuu closer

"That no good son of a bitch drugged my drink. I would never do anything like that." Ichigo growled moving back but quickly shifting from one leg to the other

"Drugged how?" Shunsui asked

"He put muscle relaxers in my drink there wasn't anything I could do after those pills went into effect." Ichigo said sighing

"That's all I need to know, we'll handle this." Shunsui said

"No we won't let Renji take care of it." Byakuya said watching Shiro

"Renji?" Shunsui asked, "I'll see you later." He whispered to Uryuu who blushed and nodded

"It would be my pleasure." Renji said smirking as Ichigo winced again

"What about me?" Shiro asked and Byakuya raised an eyebrow

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in." Renji answered not looking at his captain

That night

Ichigo squirmed under Renji, "Why are you doing this?" He asked moaning as Shiro licked his neck, "Byakuya's going to kill you for this." He added to Shiro who shrugged

"Because I have to teach him a lesson that he'll never forget." Renji whispered as Ichigo's boxers slipped to the floor

**(Warning Slight Lemon)**

Renji pulled him up as Shiro slid behind him before taking off his clothes and pushing into him just as Shiro did

"Ahh! Shit!" Ichigo moaned

"Shhh others do live here." Shiro said teasingly

"You're the ones…" Ichigo started but was cut off when they thrust deeper inside him and Renji claimed his mouth so he wouldn't scream

"So tense you are, but we'll have you relaxed in no time." Renji whispered huskily while stroking him. Ichigo tried to scream but two tongues prevented any sound from escaping his mouth. Even when they got rougher Ichigo couldn't scream, couldn't make a sound at all. He felt his eyes start to roll back as he panted. This was too good to be true.

Five hours later (Lemon ends)

Ichigo lay sleeping between Renji and Shiro. Breathing slowly returning to normal. Covered in sweat and plenty of semen

The next day (Saturday)

Ichigo woke up to a note on his pillow:

Ichigo gone to the soul society be back later- Renji and Shiro

Ichigo sighed laying back down

~Knock Knock~

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's me- Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime." Rukia called

"Crap I don't need them to know what went on last night the pain in my body is enough a reminder as it is." Ichigo thought putting on some pants, put their dirty clothes in the hamper and climbed back in bed; "Come in." he called

They came in and sat beside him "God they sat in it." He thought grimacing on the inside

"You're not going to the soul society?" Chad asked

"I guess when are we going?" He asked sitting up slowly

"Wow that's a lot of hickies." Orihime commented and Ichigo blushed a deep red

Uryuu rolled his eyes, "We're going whenever you get ready." He said quietly

"Alright let me get dressed and if you guys knew what you were sitting in you'd go home and change and meet back here." Ichigo said climbing out of bed slowly, getting his clothes out, and going to get in the shower

"Ewww!" Orihime squealed as they jumped off the bed and left to go change and maybe burn their clothes

They came back to find Ichigo changing his bed covers and wincing ever so often

"You okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked

Ichigo quickly composed himself and decided to lie, "Yeah just a couple of old wounds acting up. So are you guys ready to go?" he said/asked smoothly putting the pillows on his bed

"Sure." Rukia said not fully believing him but decided not to press it and opened the gate

The soul society

"Hey Ichigo, Haven't seen you in a while." Kenpachi said walking up and patting him on the back, noticing the wince Ichigo quickly covered

"Yeah it's been a lot going on. Have you seen Shiro or Renji?" Ichigo asked smiling

"Yep everybody's headed that way. They're on their way to the fighting arena." He said waving and walking away with Yachiru smiling and waving at them as he walked

"I wonder where Byakuya is." Rukia pondered

"Wherever he is he's going to be pissed when he find out that Shiro participated in Ichigo and Renji's late night activities." Uryuu said watching as Ichigo blushed furiously

"He's at the fighting arena, you guys can come with me if you want and more than Shiro is gonna get in trouble when it comes to that, all three of them are." Shuunei said standing beside them

Ichigo paled, "Oh great he would get us in trouble with Byakuya." He thought, "I'm going to kill him when I see him. Last night was great sure but Byakuya finding out about it is like signing your death wish." A voice added

"Sure we'll go with you, where's your boyfriend." Orihime asked trying to change the subject

Shuunei blushed, "Kira's already there." He said before he started walking, the group laughed and followed

"Hey Ichigo I didn't think you'd show." Kira said pulling his lover closer to him

"Kira!" Shuunei whined blushing

"Stop your whining and come on so we can get some good seats." Kira said rolling his eyes and pulling Shuunei along with him as the others followed, except Uryuu who went over and sat in Jyuushirou's lap

"What am I invisible?" Shunsui asked the young Quincy

"Sorry." Uryuu said quietly as the other pulled him in his lap

"Hey! I had him first." Jyuushirou pouted

"We'll both have him later." Shunsui said quietly

"Hey that's my choice!" the Quincy grumbled

"You lost that choice on our first date sweet cheeks." Jyuushirou said smirking as Uryuu blushed but said nothing more in protest (Yeah he had sex with them on the first date. Uryuu: So nothing's wrong with that! Me: Shut up I didn't say it like that, anyways back to the story)


	5. When secrets Come Out

Last time:

"_What the hell is this I wasn't even gone that long?" Ichigo asked fixing his hair_

_Renji quickly got up pulling Toushiro with him, who started fixing his clothes and tying his pants back up_

"_Uh… Well… you see… Ichigo where's your shirt?" Renji started/asked_

_Ichigo swallowed before smiling sheepishly as Yamichika ran up carrying his shirt_

"_Shit!" Ichigo thought running a hand through his hair_

Present:

"Why does he have your shirt?" Renji asked

"He left it at my place." Yamichika said

"Please Yami just shut the hell up." Ichigo whispered before turning back to Renji, "Nothing happened…" he started

"But you wanted it to." Yamichika muttered

"Yami!" Ichigo yelled Yamichika just shrugged

Renji rolled his eyes grinning, "See ya later Ichigo." He looked at Toushiro who gave a half smile and walked ahead with Renji following (I think they just broke up in an odd way)

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as Yamichika kissed his neck

"Toushiro's place." Renji called back over his shoulder

"Okay see you later than." Ichigo called as Yamichika pulled him back towards his place

With Byakuya and Shiro

"But Bya that's not fair!" Shiro protested

"Do you want to make it three?" Byakuya asked calmly

"HELL NO! But you…" Shiro started

"Okay then drop the subject I have work to finish." Byakuya said sitting down behind his desk

Shiro sighed sitting by the window, "I can't believe he deprived me of sex for two weeks! What am I suppose to do now?" Shiro thought

Byakuya inwardly sighed finishing up on the last of his work, "He is so troublesome." He thought signing the last report of the day before standing and preparing to leave. As he suspected Shiro quickly followed. Sometimes he wondered how someone so loyal could be so untrustworthy at times.

With Rukia and Chad

"Chad have you noticed something… weird about Renji and Ichigo's relationship?" Rukia asked

"Yeah what about it?" Chad asked shifting under her

Rukia bit her lip, "It's just… I don't know it just doesn't seem real." She said

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Chad said rolling over so she lay beneath him

"You think anybody's looking for us?" She asked just as a knock sounded at the door

"Who is it?" She called out as Chad rolled off of her

"It's me." Byakuya called

"Shit!" she whispered getting up quickly and putting some clothes on as Chad put his clothes on, "Just a minute!" she called to the door

"Look I know you two were having sex, just open the door." Byakuya called back

Rukia blushed and opened the door. Chad shrugged and sat down on the bed

"Now have either of you noticed how strange Renji and Ichigo's relationship is?" Byakuya said as he walked in with Shiro right behind him

With Jyuushirou, Uryuu, and Shunsui

(Lemon scene)

Uryuu panted as the two pushed further into him

"Ahh! Why so… rough?" He asked between breaths

"We've missed you sweet cheeks." Shunsui purred as Uryuu moaned

"Besides you like it." Jyuushirou added

"Yes… I do but… I have to be able to walk later…" He said panting harder

"But you're spending the night right." Shunsui asked biting his shoulder as they pushed in harder

"Ahh! Yes!" Uryuu panted as the other two smirked

"Good then we can keep this up all night!" Jyuushirou purred

Uryuu groaned as they continued with their thrust and touches and kisses

"Uhh! I-I'm coming!" He said minutes later before crying out as he came for the second time

"Alright now we can switch places." Shunsui said handing Uryuu a cup of sake which he drunk considering how thirsty he was as the other two switched places, he liked the middle better

As another round began so did the moaning and Uryuu's choked cries.

To stop himself from crying out again he took to giving both his lovers a nice amount of hickies. Jyuushirou moaned claiming his mouth. A few hours later he came apart inside of Uryuu, Shunsui followed minutes later and Uryuu cried out as he came an hour later. But that didn't stop them from continuing well into the night

(End of lemon)

With Ichigo and Yamichika (lemon)

Ichigo lay panting as Yamichika came apart inside of him. Ichigo had come for the fourth time hours before so he was content to just lay there as Yamichika filled him for the third time.

Yamichika smirked laying beside Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him before climbing on top of him and pinning Yamichika's hands above his head.

"Who told you to stop?" Ichigo asked kissing down his neck

Yamichika moaned, "Wait Ichigo, I'm not a bottom!" he exclaimed

"Don't worry we can fix that." Ichigo said pushing one finger in his entrance

Yamichika hissed in pain before forcing himself to relax

"Ready?" Ichigo asked and when he nodded he pushed in a second finger

"Shit!" Yamichika groaned as Ichigo scissored him. Ichigo smirked and added a third finger. After Yamichika got used to it he removed his fingers. Yamichika whimpered in disappointment

"Now I see why you like being bottom that felt amazing." He said quietly. Ichigo smirked before he pushed inside him

Yamichika gasped in surprise before he relaxed and Ichigo started to move

Yamichika moaned closing his eyes, "Ahh! Ichi! Harder! Faster!" He moaned panting

Ichigo smirked but did as he was told. Yamichika arched his back to meet each thrust, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo kissed him as he got rougher and Yamichika screamed in his mouth. (If his squad saw him like this he would be the laughing stock for quite a while) Ichigo took his member and started to pump it in time with the thrusts and could tell Yamichika was falling apart in his capable hands.

"I-I'm coming!" Yamichika cried and true to his word he came followed by Ichigo minutes later

Ichigo pulled out laying beside him. Once Yamichika's breathing went back to normal he propped himself up on his elbow

"There's no way I'm giving you back to Renji now." Yamichika said before getting up weakly

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked

"To take a shower and get something to eat." Yamichika said

"I'll join you." Ichigo said getting up and following him to the bathroom… (End of lemon)

With Renji and Toushiro

Toushiro crawled out of the bed and tiptoed to the restroom hoping he wouldn't wake Renji. Hell after seven rounds of sex he hoped Renji was in too deep a sleep to hear him. Once he had, had a shower he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. A few minutes later Renji walked in.

"I was wondering where you had gone." Renji said sitting beside him

Toushiro rolled his eyes, "I took a shower and came to get something to drink." He said quietly

Renji smirked before getting up and fixing himself a cup of tea then sitting back down, "How about you take off tomorrow?" he asked

"I can't do that, I have no reason." Toushiro protested

"I can give you a reason." Renji said with an evil glint in his eye as he sat his cup down

"What are you- oh no, no you don't… Renji," Toushiro started backing away, "Oh no not in my kitchen… RENJI!"…

With Orihime and Gin

"Hey Gin what's this movie about." Orihime asked from the couch

"Umm… I don't know but sleep sounds better, come on Orihime its four o'clock in the morning!" Gin said coming out of the kitchen. Orihime giggled, turned off the TV, got up off the couch, and followed him to the room that they had left not too long ago.

"What time is it again?" she asked teasingly

"Time for you to go to bed." Gin said picking her up and putting her in the bed

Orihime giggled but decided to leave it alone. Gin climbed in bed behind her and within minutes they were both sound asleep…

With Byakuya and Shiro

Byakuya scolded his naked lover who merely smiled at him

"Bya you can't blame me, you attacked me remember?" Shiro teased

Byakuya growled at him before sighing and lying down beside him, he was too tired to argue with him. Especially when he was wrong. They had been having sex ever since they had left Rukia's room which was six hours ago. Some kind of will power he had but starting tomorrow he was seriously going to enforce his no sex rule.

"Hmmm maybe one more round wouldn't hurt." He thought

"Hell no!" Shiro said turning away from him and going to sleep. Byakuya chuckled but followed his lover's lead and went to sleep

The next day

Shiro climbed out of bed slowly hoping to not wake Byakuya up

"Get your ass back in this bed." Byakuya growled

"But Byakuya…" Shiro tried whining

"I mean it!" Byakuya hissed, "Or do I have to reinforce my rules because it would seem that you've forgotten quite a few of them." He snapped

Shiro whimpered diving back under the cover and snuggling up to his lover, "Please Byakuya I'll be good, promise!" he stated nuzzling his neck and Byakuya smirked

"Are you sure about that?" he asked

"Yes! What ever you want just please… no more lessons." Shiro cried desperately

"Good." Byakuya smirked quickly hand cuffing Shiro to the bed and Shiro whimpered in terror…

With Renji and Toushiro

Toushiro got up slowly before quickly laying back down and hissing

"I told you I'd give you a reason to not go to work." Renji said smirking and handing him the phone so he could call in

"You'll pay for this." Toushiro growled dialing his boss's number

"Hello Toushiro what is it." The old man answered

"Yes sir, I called to tell you that I wouldn't be able to make it in to work today because my bitch ass lover decided to throw my back out last night." Toushiro growled before whining in pain when Renji slapped him on his sore ass

"I'm guessing he's still there and heard those colorful words." The old man said amusedly

"Yessss." Toushiro hissed in pain before handing the phone to Renji and curling into his pillow

"Sorry old man Toushiro will be there tomorrow… maybe." Renji said before hanging up

"What the hell do you mean maybe?!" Toushiro growled before whimpering in pain as Renji slapped his ass again

"Enough of that language towards me." Renji snapped spanking him again

"Alright I get it! Please stop Renji!" Toushiro cried

"Are you sure you're done?" Renji asked amusedly

"Yes! Renji please! It hurts." Toushiro whined pitifully into his pillow

"Good," Renji said smirking

With Byakuya and Shiro

Shiro slowly slid out of bed and quietly put his clothes on and headed to the door

"Where are you going?" Byakuya growled

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Shiro whimpered looking over his shoulder

Byakuya shook his head and sat all the way up to look at his lover

"Where are you going?" he asked again

"I-I have a m-meeting with Ichigo, we're going to train with Kenpachi." He said

"At six in the morning?" Byakuya asked

"Either that or tonight after dinner, which do you prefer." Shiro asked

Byakuya sighed, "Fine go on." He said laying back down

"I'll be back later." Shiro said opening the door and stepped out as he got a grunt in response

Shiro laughed, "Sometimes I wonder how you became seme in all of this." He said in between laughs and was suddenly slammed into the wall

"Are you questioning my hold over you?" Byakuya asked calmly pulling Shiro's hair

"N-No of course not!" Shiro gasped out

"Good, now I expect you back by lunch understood?" Byakuya said calmly

"Anything for you Bya." Shiro said quickly

Byakuya rolled his eyes before going back into his room and closing the door

With Ichigo and Yamichika

"Why are you getting dressed Ichi?" Yamichika groaned as he sat up (maybe being bottom isn't so great) he thought

"I have meeting." Ichigo said yawning

"But we just went to sleep an hour ago." Yamichika complained

"I know beautiful, that's why you're going to go back to sleep and I'll be back by the time you wake up." Ichigo said pulling his shirt on and heading for the door

"Ok see ya later Ichi." Yamichika said as he (Ichigo) went out the door before lying down and going back to sleep

With Shiro and Ichigo

"So how was your night?" Shiro asked

"It was good. You didn't get in too much trouble did you?" Ichigo said as he looked at his hollow

"Describe 'too much'. Joking I'm fine but we should go ahead and do what we have to I have to be back by lunch time or I'm dead meat." Shiro said chuckling nervously, he hated making Byakuya angry.

"Right, it shouldn't take that long anyways." Ichigo said

Later that day 5(p.m.)

"Oh man, Bya is going to kill me!" Shiro cried

"It was Kenpachi's fault!" Ichigo growled now he had broken a promise to Yamichika

"Ah quit being babies, they'll understand." Kenpachi huffed

"Have you met Byakuya?" Shiro yelled dramatically

Kenpachi laughed nervously

"I thought so!" Shiro said hotly before stomping off as Ichigo walked back towards Yamichika's place at a slower pace

With Byakuya and Shiro

"Hi Bya!" Shiro said cheerfully

Byakuya looked at him with raised eyebrows before turning back to his work

"Look Bya, before you get angry, let me explain." Shiro said quickly, "Kenpachi wouldn't let us leave until one of us beat him and Ichigo wouldn't back down so I had to finish it!" Shiro explained

"Did I ask for an explanation?" Byakuya asked calmly not looking up from his work

"But Byakuya." Shiro started

"I don't want to hear it." Byakuya said

Shiro pouted sitting down on the floor beside Byakuya's feet

Byakuya sighed inside his head, "Shiro when will you ever learned."

The End!

And there you have it a quick, weird love story that didn't go the way even I expected it to! Hope you enjoyed it! HAPPY WEIRD LOVE DAY TO ALL MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
